1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-bridge channel field effect transistor (MBCFET) may be formed by laminating nanosheets on a substrate and then patterning the nanosheets to form channels. Source/drain layers are formed at opposite sides of the channels and are doped with dopants. The dopants may be doped at opposite end portions of the channels. A doping profile of the dopants in each of the channels may have a non-vertical side profile relative to a top surface of the substrate. Thus, an effective gate length in a top channel is less than an effective gate length in a bottom channel.